


Naughty Naughty

by elle_rose_x



Category: One Direction
Genre: BDSM, Doms/ sub, Gangbang, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis getting wrecked, Multi, Niall Horan - Freeform, OT5, Sub Louis, Zayn Malik - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_rose_x/pseuds/elle_rose_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been naughty, and boy is he gonna pay for it.</p><p>(Or the one where Louis gets completely wrecked by his four band mates.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Naughty

Louis knew he had been bad. Now he was tied up, trussed in front of the four boys who controlled him. 

A butt plug was in his bum, and his eyes were covered by one of Harry's bandanas. He was completely vulnerable to them. He loved it.

Niall stroked his body (he could tell by the rough guitar fingers) sending a shiver that reached his toes. Somebody started delivering smart smacks to his butt, maybe Liam or Harry from the smooth large hands. Zayn was by his ear, whispering what a bad boy he was. Bad boy.

Somebody grabbed the base of the butt plug, sending a shock wave down Louis' spine. They twisted and turned it until Louis was writhing underneath Niall's gentle touch. Eventually they pulled it out, and Louis ached at the release, and his hole flapped, trying to find something to replace the large plug. The boys all gasped, and Nialls stroking momentarily stopped. 

Harry shoved his cock in (length distinguished him from the others- and his low moan) and Louis whined and bucked back, causing a sharp smack to his arse from Zayn, who promptly shoved his cock into Louis' throat. Louis knew that was naughty, but that didn't always stop him. 

Harry added in a finger between his cock and his wall and began to scissor him out beside him. Louis moaned, he was feeling so full. 

Zayn was choking him. He couldn't breathe, and the feeling was so so good. Niall was landing small smacks along his body, suddenly everyone stopped. He shook. Harry's finger slipped out but it was replaced by a cock. Liam's Cock. 

The boys thrust together slowly at first, and then fast, Louis was full on crying, never experienced so much pain and pleasure. The boys stretched him a lot but he had never taken this much at once. Never two cocks.

Harry came first, and Liam came after. The pain was still mingling with the pleasure. Louis knew he could not cum until they had pushed him, but that didn't stop him trying to gain some friction. Zayn smacked down. Zayn pulled out of his mouth and Louis gasped for air not having been able to breathe properly. 

Suddenly there was a cock back in his arse. As it thrust, someone grabbed his swollen cock into a loose grip and he bucked back onto the cock to get some friction. As they slowly grabbed it, another cock slipped in. Niall and Zayn pushed against each other, and Louis let out a scream. His hole was so full and so sore, he couldn't even think straight. Harry stroke his hair as tears streamed down his face. 

Niall came first. Zayn second. Louis not yet. Louis bucked and bucked and cried and screamed as they both pulled out as he was so so so so so close. 

As he took time to recover, someone shoved his cock ring on and the butt plug back in, keeping all of the boys cum inside of him. Louis let out a pitiful cry, and as the boys peppered him in kisses and smacks, the last thing he heard before he passed out was "Be a Good Boy Next Time."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave notes and kudos and comments would be really appreciated. A small comment makes your day :)


End file.
